Appolonia Franchetti
Appolonia Franchetti is the daughter of mafia don Frankie Franchetti. Appolonia and Jackie Estacado crew up together, after he was adopted to the family. Biography Early Life As a child Appolonia saw how her father tortured her mother's lover. This made her hate her father and swore to take over the family business. Appolonia was then sent to Europe to get education. The Darkness When Jackie received his Darkness powers, Appolonia sought out a way to match those powers. She learned that an Entity called the Angelus is the opposite of the Darkness, and she wanted it's power. The Angelus however didn't choose her as the host when she was summoned, but chose Appolonia's mother, Lauren, instead. Appolonia was left comatose after that incident, but was soon healed by The Spear of Destiny. The spear offered a choice, power of light of the power of the dark. She chose the side of darkness hoping to team up with her mother in order to kill Jackie Estacado once and for all. However, things did not go as planned when Lauren gave herself completely to the Angelus entity and then forbid Appolonia from coming into contact with her again due to her new darkness based powers. Return After being banished by The Angelus, Appolonia mysteriously reappeared on the anniversary of her parents marriage. She seemed generally happy to see Jackie and was terrified of her mother, since there was nothing left of her in the Angelus. Although Appolonia at first appeared to be in league with The Angelus when she set up Jackie, she ultimately betrayed The Angelus when she stabbed her with the spear of Destiny when the Angelus was about to kill the Magdalena and Jackie. This forced the Angelus entity to become disembodied once more, but it allowed her mothers suffering to finally end. Lauren died with tears of joy and was happy to see both Jackie and her daughter for the last time. Personality Appolonia is the vengeful daughter of Don Frank Franchetti and Lauren Franchetti. She grew up with Jackie Estacado as an adopted brother and the two had a mutual hate-hate relationship. Appolonia grew up despising her father after she witnessed him torture and murder her mother's lover when she was a child. In addition to traumatizing Appolonia the incident was so traumatic for Lauren that she became comatose. It was at this time that she vowed to eventually take over the Franchetti family. Grown up Appolonia is cold, ambitious woman that wouldn't let anyone become a chain that would bind her. She also blindly hates Jackie for Frankie choosing as his right hand instead of her. After Appolonia returns she regrets her past ambitions and decision blaming herself for her mother becoming the host of Angelus. She also apologizes for her past hate towards Jackie. Gallery Antonio28.jpg|Younger Appolonia. Antonio27.jpg|Appolonia watching Frankie torturing Ricardo. Antonio30.jpg|Appolonia fighting with Jackie as kids. Antonio21.jpg|Appolonia killing her cat. Antonio1.jpg|Appolonia imagining becoming the Angelus. Antonio8.jpg|Angelus inspecting Appolonia. Antonio35.jpg|Appolonia saved by Angelus Warriors. Antonio33.jpg|Appolonia hurt by Lauren Angelus touching her. Magda61.jpg|Appolonia healed by the Spear of Destiny. Appolonia Franchetti With Darknessz.png|Appolonia with Spear of Destiny and The Darkness. Category:Comics Characters Category:Human Category:Comic Females Category:Criminals Category:Jackie's Nemesis